


A Cry For Help [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and cracky Office!AU where Jolene is probably the sanest person in the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry For Help [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Since the cracky office AU was totally my fault, the least I could do was podfic it. :D

[Download mp3 here.](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/cry-for-help.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


End file.
